Cacophony and Silence
と |Kensō to Seijaku}} is the two hundred and forty-ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 19th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview The match between Karasuno and Inarizaki finally begins. Miya Atsumu starts off with his powerful serves but not before he silences the cheering crowd. He requires absolute silence to concentrate and is annoyed at even the slightest disturbance. However, when it came to Karasuno's turn to serve, the Inarizaki cheering squad starts booing and heckling their opponents. As the game continues, Hinata is eager to make a good jump but gets completely caught up by the jump itself that he forgets to spike the ball. Despite making an error, he seems to have attacted Inarizaki's attention. Plot Inarizaki and Karasuno begin their formal warm up in preparation for the match. It turns out Osamu is just capable of setting when he tossed for Atsumu to spike. In the mean time, Inarizaki takes notice of Hinata's jumping height. Hinata is using the warm up as opportunities for him to adjust his jump, but he isn't able to get much practice in when the team switched to serving practice. Just before the match gets underway, Takeda gives his a pep talk to his players, encouraging them to go out surprise everyone again. The first play goes to Inarizaki as Atsumu takes his place to serve. He raises his arm and clenches his first, and the cheering crowd immediately goes silent. However, two clueless fangirls decide to cheer loudly. Atsumu hits a jump serve that lands close to the endline of Karasuno's court, resulting in a service ace right from the start. As the rest of the Inarizaki cheering squad celebrates, Atsumu is angered by the disturbance and glares harshly at the two fangirls while mentally calling them "noisy pigs". Afterwards, Atsumu sends his second serve out-of-bound. When Osamu teases him about his mistake, Atsumu reveals his service toss is off. With the last play, it's now Asahi's turn to serve. The Inarizaki cheering squad suddenly starts booing to disturb the opponents. Asahi drives his serve into the net, and it's Inarizaki's turn to serve once again. As the match continues, the commentators take notice of both Atsumu an Kageyama as promising setters qualified for the Youth Team. Just then, Hinata perfects his jump, but he gets too excited over his success that he forgets to spike the ball. Hinata becomes embarrassed over his mistake while Kageyama reprimands him for trying something he can't do perfectly. Despite Hinata's error, Atsumu becomes wary once realizing that Hinata isn't even jumping close to the apex of his maximum jump. Osamu also seems surprised that Hinata would try experimenting when facing a contender for the championship. Debut * Hitoshi Ginjima * Michinari Akagi Appearances * Atsumu Miya * Osamu Miya * Rintarō Suna * Aran Ojiro * Tarou Oomi * Hitoka Yachi * Tobio Kageyama * Shōyō Hinata * Daichi Sawamura * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Yū Nishinoya * Keishin Ukai * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Ittetsu Takeda * Asahi Azumane * Ren Ōmimi * Kōshi Sugawara * Kiyoko Shimizu Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia *Inarizaki High has attended the Spring Interhigh for three years in a row and the 31st time overall. *This is Karasuno's first time in five years to attend the Spring Interhigh, and their 9th time overall. * In the official English manga release, this chapter is called "Silence and Clamor."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/haikyu-volume-28/product/5671 Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 28 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki